Maybe better off alone
by FayFaye
Summary: Naruto finds out who his parents are, but now he wishes he never did.
1. Mommy

Mega spoiler!!!

Warnings: None, no spoilers

"Jiraiya Speak"

"**Riana/Rain speak"**

"**Arashi speak"**

Looking out from the forest I could see the sun setting to the west. I turned to take a peak at Naruto as he put on his clothes. (He trains in his boxers) 'Just like them… I should tell him that he's not alone. I wonder how he'll react to her, when she wakes up.' "Naruto!" I call for him as he fights to put his pants back on. "Yeah I'll be right over!" . 'It's been two years since I took him from Konoha. He was still so cute and pudgy with all his baby fat still attached. No look at him… he looks just like his dad. His eyes, his face, his nose, his smile… the only thing that reminds me of his mother is that sad smile… that smile will always be imprinted into my head…' we weren't more than 300 yards from Konoha, but yet I found almost everything reminding me of them too. "Yeah?" he looks up at me and cocks his head to the side. 'Yeah just something like he would do.' "Naruto… did you ever wonder about your parents?" he stepped back looking as if I frisked him or something then he found the floor rather interesting. 'Guess he's sour on that area…' "No… no I haven't, why d-did you… know them?" he looked up at me a tad bit hopeful. "Yeah I knew them… what a bunch they were." I snickered. "WHAT I have more than two?" '… oh MY kami!' "No Naruto… I mean they were quite the characters, I mean the two of them." He scratches his cheek and tapped his foot on the ground. "You wana tell me about them?" I nod "lets go over there and talk… you know this is the same area your mom would go to find peace. This is also the same area when I first met her." I pointed to the large Sakura tree by the river 'hehehehe that was quite the day… if you thought Tsunade's beatings were harsh then whoa look out for this fire ball.'

"You might not look at all like her, but you do have one thing that makes you her child." I turned to him. "The ability to take a bunch of crap without exploding, your like her in some other ways but that is what really makes her your mother. She was a Jinchuuriki just like you…

(Jiraiya is just watching this unfold)

**"Riana! It's your duty as one of the Jinchuuriki, you must protect this village!" I just kept on walking until I heard that small voice that I love oh so much. "RIANA!" a small boy of four ran towards me. I turned to met him now holding him in my arms. I hear the protest of his parents as the gasped at his actions. "I'm sorry Itachi… I have to leave, this is no place for me." I stood up and was about to start walking when I noticed he was tightly clamped onto my leg. I touched his shoulder with my fingers "TAKE ME WITH YOU THEN" he begged. "Itachi… sweetheart let go of me. I have to go and you have to stay." His eyes started to water "Why can't I go with you?" I smiled a small smile "Itachi you have people hear that love you, as for myself I do not. your parents would be torn if you didn't stay with them." He let go and started to rub of the unuttered tears that were building up. "But I love you…" I cupped his face before kissing his cheek. "I love you too… but sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the ones you love. Bye my sweet Itachi." I got back up and started to walk. "You're such a disgrace to this family name… to think I gave birth to you!" no one would know how much those words cute through me. Before I reached the gate I mumbled my last words… "I'll always love you… mommy" my heart was breaking as I walked out those gates.**

"Your mother, she was a work of art. Women envied her beauty and men struggle to keep control over their sex drive. She had the looks of a Goddess. Hair and eyes were the same color of the reddest fire, her lips were a soft pink and her skin was a lovely pale peach. She was the phoenix proud and strong like her family but unlike them she was probably the sweetest person I ever met, to me she was like a fallen angel. She had such an ugly past, full of hate and sorrow." I scratched the back of my head sigh 'I think I can leave some things out… her past was to gruesome to speak about' "Well she left Konoha when she turned 17. She said that she couldn't stand it there, the hateful words had always hurt her and she had enough of it." Naruto looked to the grounds "If… She knew that kind of pain then… why?" I walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She didn't mean for this to happen…you'll know soon enough what happened."


	2. Daddy

(Jiraiya just told about this)

"**Rain! We have an uncooperative patient in room 101." A woman with fiery red hair turned and started to make her way over to room 101, where the other woman was standing. She put her hand on the other girls shoulder. "What have we got?" the other lady giggled. "He's hot but… he's a bit of a lecher…" the other girl just stared at the other girl's stupidity. "OH you mean what does he need?" the red head nodded and laughed. "Oh he needs a bum injection ;) and he needs to have his head fixed… both ways. He has a big cut on his head it's on the left side towards the back." The red head was about to walk in before the girl grabbed the others arm. "Be careful he's a ninja" the girl let go of her and walked off. The girl know now as Rain stood in front of the door until she heard a pained groan.**

**I walked in and walked over to the patient, but didn't even bother looking at him. All I did was go straight to the desk that had all of the materials to fix the man up, including the needle. "Take off your pants and boxers and bend over." I could hear the man snicker "Oh man! One of those nurses that like it fast –n- hard." Once I got the needle clean I turned to the man and with a pissy face and squirted some of the liquid out of the needle. "…TURN NOW!" I instructed, I was still too busy looking for the forehead protector to look at the man's face. He turned around and dropped his pants and boxers exposing his tanned ass. "Bend over" I instructed now, I walked up behind him and saw the forehead protector before jabbing him with the needle. **

"**AAAHHH" I looked down and noticed that I kinda missed my mark. "DAMN…" and evil smile crept on my face 'Konoha… eh? This might as well be fun… for me'. "OOWW When I meant hard I didn't think it would be that hard!" "wopsy-daisy. sorry I have to do it again" my voice dripping with sarcasm. The blond man turned his head to take a good look at my face. "YOU! You're smiling… you're the devil aren't yo-AHHHAHHHHHHHHAHHHH" I rammed the neddle back into the tender flesh of his behind. "Awww did that hurt?" I smiled triumphantly when he whined. I patted his butt "Poor baby" and walked back to my desk. I picked up some of the cotton swabs and dabbed some alcohol on them before walking back to him to clean the wound again and patch it up. I turned and noticed that he still hadn't put on his pants. "Hurry up will you, I have other patients to attend to, and I have to clean that gash in the back of your head" I could see the blood that was sticking to his blond hair. "Ok, ok whatever you say sweetheart" his own voice dripping with his own sarcasm. **

"**Oh I forgot! You need another injection" I smiled as the man scrambled to the door. "The door is locked" I simply stated. He turned and looked at the window as if he was going to jump out of it. "I was joking" '-.- the man seemed to calm down a bit and that's when I saw his face I found him quite shocking 'hmm not bad… too bad he's a lecher and is from leaf, hmm he looks familiar… oh that can't be good' he threw me a pout at me for teasing him "Come and get on the bed I need to clean that cut" he trudged over to the bed and fell face first into the pillow. "Ok this is going to hurt… bad" before he could react to what I said I had the alcohol swab on his head, but not for very long. "AAAAAAHHH! You did that on purpose, your trying to kill me aren't you! YOU-YOUR for SUNA ARNT YOU! YOU EVIL SAND MONKIES" I shift all my weight onto my left leg and put my right arm on my hip. "Sir- Arashi-… well Arashi that wound needs to be clean, because you still have some metal in there" when I stepped forward he stepped back 'UGH I don't have time for this!' as the game of cat and mouse continued I snapped. **

"**UUUGH" I jumped him… yeah… just when the door was opening to reveal the super pervert himself. (four words Nurse outfits+ Jiraiyadestruction) the Girl known as Rain was on all fours on top of Arashi with her nurse skirt riding up to expose the lining of her stockings. O.o**

"Ummm… Ero-Sannin" I looked down at him "come lets sit" we both sat and put our sour feet into the cold water. "was my dad a pervert like you?" I raised a brow at this remark. "No… well at the time he met her he was a mini pervert… a pervert in training lets say. Well that didn't go very far when he met your mom…

"**Jiraiya! What are we doing here just waiting." I was pretty damn mad because the man that was terrorizing small villages was just sitting and eating while we were up in a tree watching. "Arashi just wait, we have to strike at the right moment" Arashi looked at the other branch that held his perverted sensei… what he saw wasn't shocking for him but was for any other person. The man that he semi-respected was up there with a woman! Doing…things…that should never be mentioned! "fuck waiting!" I jumped down to the floor and charged at him. Before I knew what was happening I found myself in the ground feeling a bit lightheaded. "Stupid Gaki!" Jiraiya came down and killed the guy before he could swing the metal bat down on my head again. "UGH look what you did! Not only did you ruin my mood you got yourself all beat up! Ugh well at lest mission completed." He walked over to me and cheeked my head. "You're bleeding too much we need to get you to a hospital fast." Jiraiya picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. Before I knew it I was on a bed with a towel being pressed down on my head. I looked up to see a nurse with the hugest nose I've ever seen! UGH it was hideous! Sooooo I freaked out hopping that she would get another nurse to come to my aid. The lady left before I did anything before closing the door she winked at me -.-' can we say traumatizing! But there she was, the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on. He was vaguely familiar but that didn't matter. All that mattered were those eyes. **

**Well after a little bit of fighting I knew she would warm up to me :3 or so you would think if you were to walk in to see this picture. It was perfect for me, me on my back on a bed having my body cover by a beautiful red headed beauty glaring daggers down at me. It was a bonuses when I saw that her already short dress hitched up a tad bit higher exposing the lining of her stockings, now tell me that isn't hot!**

"yeah I walked in on them… it was a nice view I'll have to admit." I looked up to the sky remembering that picture in my head… that was until Naruto decided to hit me. "So! All I know is my dad is a ninja and my mom in the phoenix and a nurse. So I guess they weren't anything big eh?" I looked over at him with a sly smirk. "Your dad was the yellow flash and your mom is the most feared of the legendary gods. Don't get me wrong Kyuubi is powerful and all but the phoenix controls life itself."

**"Hey so how did it go?" I looked down at the other nurse. "good" I walked away hopping that the older man didn't see my face to well. Jiraiya what are you doing here?**

"So what did you think of Riana?" I looked down at my student. "Her name was Rain… you going senile on me old man?" he grinned up at me. "I know her, her name is Riana." Now glaring at me "Then why didn't you say hi or introduce us properly?" he questioned me thinking he had me. "Riana and I don't really talk… anyhow you know her already! Stupid gaki" he raised his brow at me. "How?" I looked down at him "Man you have a bad memory" I nock him on the head. "you guys met when she sneaked out of the Uchiha compound. You know the girl that busted your lip when you tried to kiss her?" he shook his head "still got nothing" I sighed "You know the phoenix girl! You caught her crying and she said demons can't cry" It looked as if I light bulb lit up in his head. "Oh her!" he jumped up and down remembering how much fun they did have as children. "I can't wait to tell the guys" we walked back to Konoha


	3. Life sucks

**"Hey I'm hear to give you my great report sir." The third looked up at the hyper blond before reading over his paper. "WHAT" he slammed his hands on the table before walking over to me. "You saw Riana? Hmmm you have to bring her back here this will be a A mission. She's a criminal by our law she left Konoha and she does disserves to be punished for what she did to Itachi!" I looked up at him in confusion. "What did she do?" the third looked stressed "She raped him then left… or says his parents, he wont talk to anyone so we have no doubts that she did something to him." 'WHAT! And here I thought of how beautiful she was and crap when she was just some child rapist!' "right sir. Who will be going on this mission with me!" the third sat down in his chair looking over who would be the best to retrieve her. "Uchiha Ranu, Uchiha Tunde, Uchiha Suun, Uchiha Tenege and Uchiha Fugaku. You will be ready in 3 hours."**

He looked up in pure shock. I though he was amazed until I saw him shaking and soon after the tears came strolling off my face. "HE KNEW! THEY BOTH DID! YET THEY STILL DID THIS TO ME! HOW COULD THE, WHY WOULD THEY, ARE THEY FREAKING RETARDED?"

"**Hey Rain! Can you take Mrs. Tsunami to the examining room and cheek her out for me?" I nod and leave to go get Mrs. Tsunami. I see her in the waiting room, she was an old feeble woman that had lost her husband a year ago. She was hard to be around, she always thought she was going to be killed by one of us. She did like me but only to an extent. "Hello Mrs. Tsunami. Please come with me to the examination room." I say in my usual polite voice. "yes yes I know what I came here for." She snaps at me. "Well then right this way. So please inform me of what's been bothering you?" she holds my hand now and looks at me in a sympathetic way "I came because I wanted to warn you… you see I've been having awful dreams about people taking you away. And your always so scared and crying there white masks scare me." I pat her hand "I thank you for worrying about me but you mustn't you blood pressure is much to high for that." I see her sad smile. "it's just that… I think of you like I would a daughter… and I know that you and your parents never got along well." I looked up at her shocked "How did you know?" she patted my hand again "Whenever you see a family walk in you have the most longing face in the world and it hurts me to think that you had a lonely childhood." I looked at the floor "I must…" I heard screams out side the door. "Mrs. Tsunami you must stay here I'll give you the key lock the door and don't come out. I walked out of the door and saw what was her nightmare… the white masks on an ANBU.**

**I hear to door open and saw Mrs. Tsunami come out. "NO you can't touch her" my heart welled up knowing what would happen next "NO PLEASE STOP" she ran passed me and at them… and before I knew it she was dead… bloody murder writing all over it. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HER" I scream. "RAIN! RUN THERE AFTER YOU" I looked back over at my fellow nurses "PHOENIX IF YOU COME QUIETLY NO ONE WILL HAVE TO DIE" I could hear the fragile glass breaking of my heart. I built trust here, friends I could have never have if they knew people that cared so much about me to die for me… all of that was going to vanish. I saw my friends faces… they where white and I could see that they wanted to run from me. I walked towards the ANBU until I saw the chains. "No…" I started to shake uncontrollably… the memories of my past came flooding back… those chains they where the same ones that latched onto me last time… I could still see and smell the blood that was my own. "NO!!!" I backed up holding myself. "NOT AGAIN! I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN! NEVER! NEVER!!" "I don't think you have a choice." I felt the metal collar clamp down around my neck and felt smaller ones on my wrists and ankles. and that when one of the men cupped my chin… just like last time. "soo pretty chained up like that" then he moved in closer to whisper in my ear "It makes me want to do it all over again… I hope you're the same as last time or have you become a slut after that? Well there's only one way to find out if you're the same little virgin we left all those years ago." I couldn't breath I couldn't think all that I could do with watch helplessly as the flash backs brought pain back into my life. **

**I didn't think the chains were necessary but hey this was my first A mission so I didn't know how they did it. All was fine when we go there. It looked as if nothing had changed. I took them to the hospital… I never thought they would raid into it like they did. I didn't think it was right to have killed the old woman, she didn't know of what she was but I guess you have to make sacrifices to do things. But… I cried when she was chained. The sounds she made where so sad they weren't even human sounding. It was as if it was a bird dying. We walked for quite some time till it got dark. We set up camp near a river. "Ok drop the chains wherever boy, she wont run." I was forced into caring the chains that constricted her. I dropped them rear the fire so that she could warm herself if she got cold. As soon as I dropped them she fell along will the chain because the one constricting her neck tugged her forward. She made no movements until one of the men took off their masks and turned her over to straddle her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked "Shut up boy" he said venomously. "Hey remember me girly" he forced her to look at him. I noticed that her eyes widened before whimpering. 'what's going on?!' before I knew it the other men came out with nothing on! 'OMG they aren't are they' "Hey sonny if you want you can join us" I looked shocked at him… so did she, she looked up at him and whispered the one thing that drove me to the breaking point… she said father… **

**The man walked up to her and bent down. "Not father for you… you disgusting little whore." He ripped her shirt off. She didn't move she didn't cry she didn't do anything OMG what's going on. Before I knew it I had killed two of the men. The one straddling her got up and was about to attack me when Jiraiya came out of the blue and killed him. He looked over at the girls so called father figure. "Jiraiya! You should let this slut suffer!" before I knew it Jiraiya crushed his skull with my hands. "Itachi told me everything… he knew what happened that day you know" he was talking to her not to me but she seemed to be unfazed. "He saw you get rapped by those bastards." She got up and pulled whatever remaining materials of her shirt towards her chest. Uchiha Fugaku popped out of one of the tents fully clothed and looked shock at the sight before him. "I heard what was said" he said before looked down at her and gave her his shirt. "I'm sorry… they told me that you…" he clenched his fist "It's ok Mr. Fugaku…" she got up and walked towards the tree and jumped up in it. I took my mask off and walked up over to the tree. "Hey…" she didn't move so I jumped up to the same branch where she sat on. She looked at the water as it moved in such distant eyes. "please leave…" she tucked her knees to her chest and put her head down. "are you crying?" she answered in a shaking voice that just screamed out yes I'm crying "No… demons can't cry" her body started to shake and so I wrapped my arms around her trying to calm her down. **

'guess he's not like her as much as I though.'

**I went back with them… I was under house arrest for leaving though I wasn't a ninja. My mother didn't want to see my face nor did any other Uchiha except for Itachi that was now 7 and was to have a little brother. I didn't get to see him at all because his mom thought he was just covering for me when he said I didn't rape him nor did we have any sexual contact. I hear he's mastered his Sharingan and I hear that he's already moving fast in his school. I'm rather proud of him though he can't see me **

"Look Naruto your mom didn't really have a say…" 'I feel as I'm being drained of all power when I see that face she gave' "Naruto… she never got the chance to hold you." He looked up at me with his tear streaked face. "She never got to say I love you never got to look at you and never got to hold you… not even for a second. I remember watching what happened. She was the one that saved the town not your father.


End file.
